Hackers
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Timmy's parents disappeared when he was 15 and chester was taken by the feds not long before... AJ a genius and hacker decides to help Timmy and teach him the way of the hacker... now at the age of 17 1/2 Timmy find it hard to resist Tootie. M for content
1. Chapter 1

**Hackers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartman**

**Prologue.**

The Year is 2010 Timmy Turner is a Hacker at Dimmsdale High school and he uses his skills to do what most hackers who follow the manifesto should do. His mission is to free information., to prevent people from hiding the truth, he does so with the help of his 2 AI programs Cosmo and Wanda. He wears black Pants, a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black trench coat, black shoes, and black shades.

His hairstyle has changed a lot since he was a kid. He dyed his hair black about a year ago and keeps it in a emo/goth style now. Unlike most hackers though he has one friend a fellow hacker/genius named AJ. They both like a challenge and since AJ started teaching Timmy the secrets of computers neither has turned back.

They are close friends and nobody stands in their way. At least not since chester and his dad were taken by the feds. Since that day they vowed to fight the government and free any information they could. Nothing would be hidden ever again.

**Chapter 1: Tootie needs help**

It was a normal day at Dimmsdale High, Trixie was as snobbish and popular as ever but these things didn't concern Timmy anymore, these things were now second nature since chester had been taken by the G-men. Timmy Did not have parents at least not anymore, they went off on a cruise some where and never returned. The only thing that concerned him right now was the laptop that he was using while sitting at the lunch table.

Suddenly a girl with dark hair caught his attention! He was alert and swiftly turned around knowing full well who it was. It was Tootie his stalker/fangirl and he knew all too well that she was going to try and convince him to accompany her somewhere, these things didn't interest him any longer so he just shrugged it off and prepared to say no, the next moment how ever he wasn't prepared for because when he saw her face was in tears something within his cold exterior was beginning to flare up.

"Tootie what happened?"

"it's my evil sister Vicky, she took lewd photos of me and posted them on the net."

I knew Vicky was evil but I never thought that she would sink this low.

"why would you let her take such images of you?"

my intuition told me what she would say next.

"well she said that she was going to E-mail them to you and that you would be attracted to me if you saw them"

of course things of that matter didn't concern me at all anymore but still something inside told me that if Tootie was offered such an opportunity she would take it without thinking.

"I need a favor from you guys. Please I need you to some how make the images cease to exist!"

this was a a minor issue because not only did we have to remove the images from the site. but we had to trace the computers that downloaded them and erase them from there as well and to us it was easy. And of course we couldn't leave a damsel in need.

"we would be happy too."

it was a simple to find the images because Tootie gave me the URL and I quickly set a program in motion to track the computers the files were downloaded too. After that I set a virus to attack and destroy the offending code then self destruct. About 1 hour later the images were gone and our simple mission was over allowing us to focus on more important things.

"oh thank you Tim I am eternally indebted to you."

"yeah yeah... just go back to whatever you do ok?"

the girl ran off down the hall showing a true smile. A rare thing to see nowadays because everybody put up a fake smile and a fake front that you talked to never showing how they really felt. In the end I am just glad that I got to help somebody and stick it to Vicky at the same time.

**A/N: thank you for reading the first chapter ^_^ don't forget to rate and reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thy Evil Abound**

the day was getting late rain had begun to fall and Timmy was allowing Cosmo and Wanda his AI's to gather data. Since his parents had mysteriously disappeared about a year and a half ago he had the house to him self. It was strange to him for a while because he was not used to caring for him self but over time he learned to do what needed to be done.

He cleaned the house occasionally and mourned his loss every night, he even got a job to pay the bills that piled up. But today something was troubling him so he decided to sit down and listen to music while he read the data that was Downloading. It was then that a message came on screen telling him that someone was at the door.

He quickly turned on the camera to see that it was Tootie standing there but something was different. There were tears in her eyes and what looked like bruises on her face and arms. Feeling concern Timmy quickly ran downstairs to see what was the matter.

As he opened the door he could tell in her eyes what had happened but he asked anyway. One word escaped her lips _Vicky_. It was that word that made him angry much like he had been before but he decided to Suppress it for now.

As they sat down on the couch Timmy got up and made some tea when he came back he saw her look away as if she was trying to hide what had happened to her. He set the tea on the table and held her hand ever so gently because when he saw her hands there were cuts all along them as if she was attacked with a knife. Her head turned towards him and he could see the pain she was in, her face was swollen, her eyes had turned black and blue, and there were cuts everywhere.

"Tootie what happened to you?"

"my sister found out about what you did... she got real angry and just snapped."

**Flashback:**

Vicky was standing at the door and quickly grabbed Tootie by the shirt collar dragging her upstairs so that she could exact revenge.

"Why you little twerp! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you really believe that you could prevent and erase your punishment?"

Tootie only let out a wimper before she was backhanded by her older sibling.

"no! You do not get to speak! Only I speak you got that twerp?

The next thing that happened Vicky had locked Tootie up to in chains and had taken out a whip.

"This will teach you to go against me!"

there were several hits against the poor teen and Tootie could do nothing but cry out in pain.

Eventually the whipping stopped and tootie was let go to "Think about her punishment" but this was a mistake because as soon as she was free she took off to the only person she thought cared.

**End of Flashback:**

"Tootie im really sorry that happened."

Tootie only let out more tears as she saw the concern in Timmy's eyes.

"Tootie if there is nothing else I can do why don't you stay here for the night ok?"

she looked up and gave a small glad smile and just sat there quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stranger Than Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartman!**

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far so don't forget! rate and reply!**

After their conversation Timmy had went up stairs to check on his AI's and "take care of a few things" before he went to bed. Tootie just sat there for a while calming down after her traumatic experience. It was an hour or so later that she went up stairs to the guest bedroom but on her way up she noticed that a warm bath was drawn and a robe was laid out.

When she looked closer at the robe there was a note taped onto it. _Dear Tootie I am sorry about what Vicky did to you... hope this hot bath will ease your pain... Tim._ She was surprised that Timmy actualy went out of his way to ensure her comfort and was glad that he actually cared.

Timmy who had been watching from his door the entire time smiled knowing that his message had gotten through and so he powered down his machine for the night and went to bed. Tootie soaked her wounds in the bath for about an hour and soon after eased into the robe, her wounds still stinging as the fabric touched them. She walked down the hall into the guest bedroom and when she looked at the already laid out bed she saw something she thought she had gotten rid of.

It was the crimson chin doll that Timmy had given to her when they were younger and it was sitting right there on the night stand reminding here that he hadn't forgotten. That night both teens slept well and relaxed but the morning would have some interesting occurrences as well. That morning was an average Saturday for Timmy since his parents had disappeared he had to get up every morning and cook for him self and since today was a Saturday he didn't have to go to work until noon.

Tootie awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage which was unusual since she had to cook for her self since her evil sister made her do everything. As Tootie walked down the stairs she remembered the events of the night before, the beating her sister handed out, the fact that she had run away, the way that Timmy was there for her in her time of need, then she walked into the kitchen and was greeted to a home cooked breakfast prepared and waiting for her. Her only response was a smile since the one she was attracted too had not only cared for her but made her breakfast too.

Usually after breakfast Timmy read one of his many books and relaxed until he had to go to work or school, today was different though he had company and he had to make sure he took care of her. During his normal reading time he had decided to sit on the couch and keep her company until it was time for him to leave. She lowered her head and rested it in his lap showing that she was comfortable which from his point of view was unusual because he had tried to get rid of his emotions long ago after his parents vanished and here he was now showing compassion to a female he used to feel uneasy around.

After a while she sat up and looked at him staring at his eyes looking at them as if they were infinity it's self, his eyes were a deep shade of blue and looked like the sea stretching endlessly in all directions. She thought about asking him what happened to his parents but since he was treating her so nice she decided not to ruin it and enjoy his company. Her wish had finally come true Timmy actually cared and showed concern for her well being, Finally Timmy saw her staring and spoke up.

"I know what you are thinking... why are my parents nowhere to be found?"

"well I was um... well you see..."

he put his hand up to silence her.

"I will tell you... after all you have lived through way more than I have and my troubles are small compared."

"you see a couple years ago my parents... they left the house one day and mysteriously vanished... never to be heard from again."

at this moment a tear arose from the deep well he tried to keep them in and fell down his face.

"oh Tim I had no idea..."

"just please don't tell anyone ok? I'm just one year away from being able to legally live on my own and I don't need the feds screwing that up."

"I promise"

she smiled at him and he just stared blankly at the wall deep in thought, it was as if he wasn't human anymore. Then his watch beeped and he got up to go take a shower and get ready for work. Has he walked out the door he stopped and looked at her, then he smiled, turned, and walked out the door to do the job he did everyday leaving Tootie alone with her thoughts.

**Tootie's thoughts:**

Inside every person there are two people one good one bad and then there is the person them selfs the two persons represent good and evil, good representing the knowledge of good and evil and what not to do, evil representing ones desires even if they go against what one thinks or knows is the right thing to do. Here we will represent the three thusly, GT= Good Tootie, BT = Bad Tootie, T = Tootie her self.

"BT: you know he is acting strangely nice... before he pushed you away acting in disgust at your actions but now... it's like a total flip flop of how he feels..."

"GT: now now... I'm sure that Timmy has no malicious intent... he was just doing what he thought was right."

"BT: how can you be sure he is not planning to use her to fulfill his male desires?"

"T: because!... he was not taught that way... and he is a nice guy even when he refuses to show it..."

"BT: if I were you I would test him... just to see what he really wants... and I know just the thing! Do you remember that box of _special_ clothing you hid so your sister wouldn't destroy them?"

"T: yeah?..."

"BT: well I would dig them up and wear one of them just to see his reaction... if he goes all horn dog on you then he is just looking to fulfill his needs... but if he reacts kind or doesn't react at all... well then I guess you are right."

"T: it might work... but don't you think thats just a bit underhanded and sneaky?"

"BT: yeah but that's what makes it fun!"

"GT: I don't approve of this at all and besides he is a guy... you know how he will react."

"BT: oh lighten up! In any event we both know what she wants and either way in the end she will get it"

"T: um... im not sure what your talking about... but even if I did want that... I'm not stupid! So just go away!"

**End of Tooties thoughts:**

quickly remembering where she hid the clothing she ran out and grabbed the box she had sealed and buried and sprinted back home hoping her sister did not see her. Tootie quickly ran up stairs and picked out an outfit then changed into it. It was a long black dress that showed off every curve of her teen age body, the whole thing was held up by spaghetti straps. When she got to the bathroom to look in the mirror she saw that her hair was a mess so she combed and primped her hair until she was satisfied then swiftly made her way down stairs.

Tootie sat there for a while and decided to pick up a book she noticed was one that she never got to read, Vicky did burn all the books in the house after all and the only thing she didn't burn were school books because it would cost her money if she did. When she opened the book she was captivated by the text and just sat there for hours reading from page to page until Timmy got home. When he came home she noticed his work uniform and realized where he worked, he worked at the local supermarked, what he did there she did not know though.

"I'm home..."

"welcome home Tim!"

"um thanks... uh Tootie... are you going somewhere?"

"no... I just thought that I would stay here for a while..."

she made sure to make her words sound as "sexy" as possible

"um ok... well why are you wearing such... clothing?"

"I just thought you might like it.. that's all."

"I never knew you owned or even wore that type of thing."

"well I was saving it especially for you..."

"well it looks really beautiful on you."

he smiled at her and it was obvious to her that her dark side was wrong about him. As he went up stairs to shower she changed out of her clothing and back into her normal attire then went back down stairs to continue reading the book she had picked out. The shower stopped and she heard wet footsteps on the bathroom floor so she quietly went up stairs to see if she could catch a glimpse of his body.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he quickly headed to his bedroom realizing that he had forgotten his clothing in his room, normally this wasn't a problem but now he had company. In the instant that he ran to his room she caught a glimpse of his chest and she practically drooled everywhere. He had a well kept six pack and his arms looked like thick barbells.

Normally at school he made him self look skinny and weak but this was only a well portrayed illusion because if he needed to he could clobber anyone that got in his way. And when she saw his form she almost fainted because she could not believe that it was her Timmy. She quickly remembered where she was and went back down stairs to continue the book that she was reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner and a movie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to Butch Hartman.**

While Timmy was getting dressed he remembered the flash of black hair he saw when he was closing the door, he knew what she did and it didn't bother him in fact to his knowledge her curiosity was natural. Still she did see his secret... he wasn't skinny and weak like he appeared but strong and fit, this was due in part to the military training regiment he followed every day. As the evening progressed he came down stairs in a nice black on black stripped shirt he wore for important meetings or when he went out.

"hey Tootie?"

he called as he walked down the stairs dressed nice.

"yeah wha- wow Tim you look great!"

"yeah well I was just wondering... do you want to go out to eat?"

her eyes opened and looked like big dinner plates.

"oh of course! Just let me get ready ok?"

"of course."

after a few minutes she came back with a "fancy" black dress and her hair was hanging long flowing down her back with nothing holding it up.

"wow Tootie you look beautiful."

"well thank you mr turner"

she winked at that comment.

As they headed out the door Timmy went to the car that was parked in his drive way... it was his parents old car but it looked like it had been restored and painted a shiny coat of black. The inside had been completely redone as well and was black with a digitalized dashboard that glowed a cool blue color. The seats were even made of that Nasa memory foam that you hear about on TV.

"you can drive?"

"well only when I want or need to... and besides I have my license"

she showed her his license before putting it back into his wallet then he started up the car and back slowly out of the driveway. The drive didn't take long but it was obvious where he was going they arrived at the movie theaters and parked the car. Then he pulled two tickets to the new romance movie out of his pocket and smiled at her.

"I figured that you would want to see this movie so I went ahead and got tickets for us."

"wow Tim I... I don't know what to say..."

they stepped out of the car and Timmy handed the usher the tickets before heading in. the movie theater darkened and the movie started playing... it was called a week in Paris and she was sitting right next to Timmy! Slowly she reached her hand over to try and hold his hand but she was suddenly caught off guard because he had reached over and held hers... which made her blush

they sat there like that for the entire movie, holding each other's hands and not really listening to the movie so much as waiting to see what the other would do next. After the movie he took her to Che Romanique which was a fancy French restaurant that he had heard about from the net. After they were seated he surprised her because he asked to see the chef... and when the chef came over Timmy actually conversed with him in fluent French!

After about 15 minutes the chef actually came back with 2 freshly prepared lobster tails.

"oh wow Tim... you did all this for me?"

"of course Tootie... isn't that what a guy is supposed to do for a girl he likes?"

of course she was shocked at his sentiment and she knew then that he really did love her. After the fancy dinner they returned to his house and decided to sit together by the fire. They held hands for what seemed like an hour and surprisingly Timmy had not turned on his computer today.

**A/N: hope you are enjoying so far... don't worry Tootie is not a marry sue she is just enjoying her time with Timmy right now |^_^| soon though Tootie will show her stronger side so just keep reading! **

**Oh and don't forget to rate and reply!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dream Land**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents**

**A/N: as you might have guessed from the title this chapter is showing what they are dreaming of and most of it is filler so enjoy!**

**Tootie's Dream:**

the sky was dark and the rain was swirling around her lightning bolts were slamming into the ground and every where she looked she saw Vicky's face, she didn't stop running no mater what she saw and eventually off in the distance she saw a house, it was Timmy's house and she ran up to it. She saw Timmy standing in the door waiting for her and she quickly ran inside.

When she turned around Timmy was shirtless and sitting on the couch reading one of his many books. Suddenly she felt strange because she felt like she was on fire, similar to how she had felt when she saw Timmy after he stepped out from the shower. She sat down next to him and the next thing she knew her hands were wrapped around is neck and she was moving close to his face.

**Back in reality:  
**

Tootie was shouting things like _Oh Timmy!_ and _Why Timmy I..._ into the night but suddenly she awoke to the sound of screaming and pain... it was Timmy!

**Timmy's dream**

Timmy is walking home from school and he sees a vehicle a black van and there were 4 men dressed in black suits with and black shades. They had chester and his dad in handcuffs and were forcing them into the back of the van. When he saw this he was shocked and upset because his best friend chester was being taken away by _Them_ and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Then the dream shifted and he was sitting in his room working on his computer that he forgot how he got it. Then he heard a noise down stairs, probably his parents dancing and trying to fight old age again. Then there was a shout from down stairs it was his dad so he went down stairs.

"uh... Timmy... son we are going out for a while... but we will return I promise... so just be good while were gone ok?"

Timmy realized what was going on and he tried to stop his dad but a barrier stood in front of the door so he couldn't see what was happening on the other side. Then he heard a car drive away and then silence. He was so angry he said words that seemed muffled or blurred and he was in tears.

then he saw 2 figures that were the colors of his AI's but he couldn't tell who or what they were because his vision became blurry. then he woke up crying and angry that his parents were gone. He felt like something was missing but he didn't know what so he just ran out the door no knowing where he was going but he had to see a friend.

**End of Dream:**

Timmy awoke frightened and upset, his breathing was fast and shallow and his heart was racing, it was as if he had just tried to run a marathon. Then he looked over and at the door Tootie was standing there with a concerned look on her face. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him to comfort him in his time of need.

"It's ok Tim everything is ok..."

"Oh Tootie I had a horrible dream! I relived chester being taken by the feds... and my parents left and were gone... and there were these two strange floating figures... I couldn't see what they were but they looked similar in shape and color to my AI's... and then it was like awaking inside a dream! Upset and angry! And now I'm here..."

"it's ok Tim this is real and I am here..."

at that he looked up and smiled but he was too upset to get back to sleep so he did what he always did when he couldn't sleep he put on his trench coat and went out for a walk heading towards Dimsdale hill park. Tootie decided to go with him in case he needed anything, finally when they got to the top of the hill he sat down and looked at the clear night sky. There were so many stars that the universe looked huge!

Then he saw the milky way and saw the band of dust and clouds among the stars reminding him that no mater what he was here now and life was good. Suddenly a dark figure arose from the bushes behind them unnoticed until it was too late. It swiftly bound and gagged them and threw them into it's car driving off to who knows where.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to Butch Hartman**

the mysterious figure pulled into a garage and forced them out the side door into a house that looked suspiciously familiar. When they got inside Tootie looked like she recognized where we were and that's when it hit me, the light showed the hair of their captor, it was red _Vicky! _Quickly we were forced into a dungeon somewhere underneath the house and locked up in chains then our gags were removed.

"VICKY!"

"thats right twerps I have you where I want you now!"

she looked over at Tootie

"so you thought you could escape me huh? Well now you see that your recapture was inevitable!"

then she looked over at Timmy

"and you! Harboring an escaped prisoner and then giving her somewhere to stay! Unforgivable!"

she was holding something behind her back... it was a whip and she had an evil grin as she raised her hand.

"This will teach you too go against me twerps! Never go against me!"

She made several quick movements and both of us got several cuts and bruises from the cat o nine tails she was using. It was apparent that at the moment escape was useless so I just hung there quietly waiting for the torment to end. Suddenly Tootie Spoke up.

"I don't care what you do to me Vicky! Just let Timmy go and you can do whatever you want to me."

"hah twerp you think you can offer anything that would be as good as tormenting him? Yeah right! If I know one thing two twerps in pain is better than one!"

suddenly Tootie spoke an answer under her breath

"I will let you do what you want to me... anything you want"

she stopped and looked at her younger sister.

"hah I can already do what I please! To Both of you! So be silent or cry out in pain!"

defeated Tootie did the same as Timmy and just hung there quietly taking the "punishment" until it stopped. After a while Vicky got tired and left them hanging there knowing that they couldn't escape. Timmy struggled throughout the night trying to get his arms free but he only succeeded in tearing up his wrists.

When morning finally arrived Timmy's wrists were rubbed raw and he just hung there like a lifeless corpse. Suddenly Vicky entered the room with an evil grin on her face. She really did look like evil incarnate and it was obvious that what she had planed for them wasn't good.

"ok twerps I have devised a punishment that I know you two _Lovers_ will enjoy"

they both looked at her in confusion but Tootie had an idea on what she had planed.

"please Vicky don't make us do that please anything but that I beg you!"

Vicky just grinned even more

"begging won't save you this time twerp and besides I know what goes on inside your little perverted mind."

then she looked over at Timmy

"and you! You must be a real puritan if you don't know what I have planed."

Suddenly Timmy's eyes opened in realization and he started struggling even more then ever. Then he spoke.

"I don't want you Vicky I hate your guts and you can't have me so just go back to sleeping with your hand and leave us alone!"

at that moment Vicky smirked and laughed at his obvious misinterpretation.

"you idiot I don't want you. But I am going to force you to be with somebody who does!"

he looked over at Tootie and just struggled again.

"Never! At least not like this... I don't want her to be forced if the day comes I want her to be happy... not some evil plan by you... you scum sucking demon!"

she just laughed some more and got close to his face.

"You have no choice in the matter twerp."

laughing again she left the dungeon leaving them two alone together.

"I never thought it would be like this Tim, I wanted you but not until you were ready."

he just looked at the floor and his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Tootie but nothing she can do can make me do it nothing... the day will come but not yet."

Tootie just looked at the floor and sighed

"I knew you would say something like this... listen when it comes to Vicky she will do literally anything short of killing her victims to get what she wants... Anything."


End file.
